General's Posession
by Tsukoyomi13
Summary: What is Sephiroth wasn't in control as he summoned meteor, what if Jenova controlled her son. Sephiroth is given a second chance by the ancients and sent to naruto's world to live. this is a SephxNaru pairing it's yaoi read at your own risk
1. Skies on fire

Tsuki: hey guess what…We're alive. sorry it's taking so long but I had to get this out. I have a friend on deviant art whom I have mention my want of a SephirothXNaruto pairing….so she draws me the wickedly awesome picture and I had to repay her by writing this story.

Kyuubi: it's true the pic is so awesome. and If your reading this Seth Maxwell since I know you've read our itanaru Story before we Emailed it to you. and if you dislike the name

Tsuki: named after your Picture, we'll change it. I love you too much to plagiarize against you.

Kyuubi: before we get on with the story here is our little updates:

A Changed fox: I know ,I know chapter 5 will be up soon I promise, kinda at a small rut with that one…

Fox and the Raven chronicles: will be put on hiatus until further notice…or I can find the story from class.

Uzumaki summons: yes again will add second chapter soon. I have frickin exams coming up soon.

Naruto's Jenova cells: chapter 3 will be revised soon.

Inner Chaos: a new one that's has been adopted by me and a non yaoi one…request of previous author and I'd like to respect his or her wishes.

Tsuki: disclaimers: Naruto or Final Fantasy VII does not, I repeat NOT, N-O-T belong to me or my other personality. if so I would be dead of blood loss right now *wipes nosebleed*

Prologue:

The lifestream, a place where all life begins and all life ends. The mystical force, green in color, floats under the surface of the planet, forever circling the planet until danger threatens it. A lone figure is seen in the middle, clad in black with long silver hair, the sleeping man floats along unperturbed in the river of life. Above him two men are fighting, one is a spiky haired blond, he wields a giant sword called First Tsuragi. The other man is eerily similar to the man floating in the lifestream, was shorter with shorter hair wielding a Souba

The blond rushed toward the silver-haired man sword posed to strike, the other blocked all of the attacks, one after the other, one hand secured around the box in his hand. They break for a small standoff both glaring at each other coldly. the Silver-haired man charged forward, the Souba coming up to slash, he jumped high in the air, the blond looked up and place the pieces of his multi-part sword back into its full version, the silver haired man fell forward and clashed against the larger sword, whose owner threw him back and he landed painfully on the ground.

He kept rolling and fell off the side of the building, just barely catching the ledge with one hand, dropping his sword. He looked down at how high he was which was pretty far from ground then looked back up and saw the blond man, he glared up at him. he brought up the box as the man swung his sword to deflect it sending it high into the air, splitting in half, the silver haired man jumped off the side and grabbed the object in the box and clutched it to his chest as he fell.

"My Reunion…bet you're dying to watch." said the silver haired man. The blond gave a start sensing what may happen and fell after him. The silver haired teen pushed the contents into his chest before landing on his feet. The blonde fell faster positioning his blade to slice into him. The man in the life stream felt a tug on his life-force as he resurfaced to a new body. He held out a hand to stop the heavy blade as a very long sword materialized underneath said sword. The blond followed the formation before turning his attention back on to the teen.

But the man before him was different, he was more built, had very long hair and greenish blue cat like eyes. "Good to see you…Cloud." The blond gasps before he is sent flying back with a swing of the Masamune, using the energy he quickly jumps to the top of a building. Sephiroth easily jumps over him and lands gracefully.

"Your Geostigma is gone?" he asks, but Cloud doesn't respond.

"That's too bad."

"Sephiroth, what do you want?" asks Cloud.

"The last thought of geostigma's dead. Those Remnants will join the lifestream and girdle the planet…choking it, corroding it…" Cloud flashes an unsure expression. "What I want, Cloud… is to sail the darkness of the cosmos with this planet as my vessel Just as my mother did long ago." Sephiroth raises one hand and the skies take on a sinister appearance, as though heralding a great catastrophe. Cloud flinches. "The one day we'll find a new planet, and on its soil we'll create a shining future.

"What about this planet?"

Well…that's up to you, Cloud." Cloud charged at Sephiroth, who charges back at him. Several tendrils of Black lifestream bleed from the planet into Edge, the sufferers of Geostigma respond to the tainted stream.

The two seem to ignore it as they clash swords together, neither gaining any ground, seemingly defying gravity, until a swing from Sephiroth pushes cloud downward and propelling himself upward. Cloud looks around to see the Black lifestream around him, he looks up to find Sephiroth had vanished and looks to late as Sephiroth slashes and sends him flying into a abandoned building. Cloud manages to stand as Sephiroth Back flips into the building. The two trade blows again the sparks made from their swords lights the dark place for an instant until another blow. Sephiroth laughs.

"Ohh? Where did you find this strength?" Asks Sephiroth, calmly.

"I'm not about to tell you!" Cloud pushes with all his might sending Sephiroth crashing through several roofs before jumping through them himself. he land in an opening and looks around for the silver-haired man. He hears a noise and looks up to see a small part of a building falling on flames. He jumps out of the way. Sephiroth charges and they clash a few more times before Cloud slams his blade down creating a wave of energy which cracks the roof leaving 2 gashes.

Sephiroth dodges, landing on a part higher and sends waves of his own energy successfully slicing the top part to crash on top of Cloud. Both jump off and trade swords again before Sephiroth propels him self upward.

"I've thought of a wonderful present for you." he says before elegantly slashing off a chunk of building toward Cloud, who cut's it in half. they again trade blows. "Shall I give you despair?" he send a vicious slash toward Cloud, who stabs his sword into the side of the building and stands on top of it. Sephiroth, who lands on a scalping, looks down at Cloud.

"On your knees. I want you to beg for forgiveness." the top part of the building collapses, Cloud gasps in shock as Sephiroth slices through the debris, He steps open the hilt of his sword clicking it open for another Blade which he stabs next to him before dropping himself between them, pulling them out and begin to cut his way through the rubble. Sephiroth appears behind one and slashes at Cloud Bouncing off of the larger blade as they begin an intricate dance among the ruins, sparks lighting their eyes once again. Cloud retaliating and raced skywards. as he lands on the top most building, he collapses in pain on one knee for a brief moment, but he stands up in time to dodge another strike from the Silver-haired man. they clash against each other till Sephiroth punches him, now it was a series of sword clashes and hand combat that Sephiroth used before one powerful kick crashed cloud into an stone, before stabbing his right shoulder. Cloud gasps out in pain and he looked at the sword then to it's owner.

"Tell me what you cherish most…" Cloud attempts to pull the sword out. "Give me the pleasure of taking it away?" Cloud thinks back to the one who matter most to him before pulling it out and letting it slip behind him stabbing into the wall before trying to Slash Sephiroth who jumps away, flinging the blood off of his blade.

"I pity you…You just don't get it at all." Sephiroth doesn't respond as he prepares to attack. he gave a small laugh. They Clash for the last time as Sephiroth jumps up once more landing for a split second on a tower before jumping off after sensing Cloud was following. "There is not a thing I don't cherish!"

He charges up his sword with energy, seeing this Sephiroth prepared to defend. Cloud swings his sword in front of and his sword separates and surrounds Sephiroth who gasps in surprise and looks at the swords. Cloud moves in a blaze of golden energy grabbing one blade and adding to the remaining and slashes Sephiroth, repeating till he has finished all six before landing on the ground. the sword fall around him as he catches one before looking up to his advisory, the sky begins to clear.

"Stay where you belong…in my memories." Sephiroth stays suspended in air for a moment before a single black wing slides open form his left shoulder.

"I will…Never be a memory."

Tsuki: I know zOMG all she did was state the fight between Sephiroth and Cloud: Yes I know I wrote it. but it was necessary as a prologue. don't worry this will update soon as well. oh and a Naruto kingdom hearts with Vincent valentine is also running through my head so expect that as well.


	2. Streets of dreams

Tsuki: Hm…5 reviews…hm….

Kyuubi: Well it was a prologue…and you did only state the fight against Cloud.

Tsuki: I know im not….that….mad….at them…you are another story.

Kyuubi: What I do? *false innocent look*

Tsuki: *glares at Kyuubi*

Disclaimer:

Vincent: what am I doing here? I'm not even in the story.

Tsuki: *eerily calm* I know but I'm sort of busy at the moment and I need someone to do my disclaimer so why not my fav FFVII char. And who said you're not in the story yet.

Vincent…

Tsuki…

Kyuubi…

Vincent…fine….None of these two owns Naruto or FFVII.

Tsuki: thank you….

Kyuubi…i think im gonna die now.

Chapter 1: Street of Dreams

"I will…never be a memory" he heard 'himself' say. He, Sephiroth, strongest SOLDIER yet to be born and he is not even in control of his own body, it was rather pathetic.

'He' unfolded his single black wing and felt his life force leave Kadaj's body to return to the lifestream as a rock, never to be absorbed, never to be reincarnated. Just floating on. Everything that has happened to him, he owed it all to his _loving_ Mother. After finding out about his birth, the Jenova cells inside his body activated and her conscious took over and fused their bodies together, forcing him to become a monster. His own conscious was thrown into the back of his mind and Mother controlled him. He had always hated what he was forced to do, especially killing Aerith, of course destroying the planet was on the very top of the list and beyond, but he still felt worse for Aerith. At least Cloud proved multiple times that he could stop 'himself.'

Sephiroth floated onward in the lifestream, useless to mother here, he was given back control of his body, not like he could do much, stupid alien DNA. He closed his glowing emerald eyes and watched as memories passed by. His first two friend, Angeal and Genesis, also the other 2 infused with Jenova cells, their own experiences failing, Angeal was reduced to a winged beast, Genesis he may or may not of gotten his 'perfect DNA' to complete him, who knows where either one is right know. He remembered Genesis, always wanting to be the hero. And the crazy, loveless reciting freak that he is the rest of the time, by this time Sephiroth had to force back those memories before he starts reciting them as well. Psycho.

Angeal a hell of a great fighter and his preaching about honor, he truly has no clue which is worse, Honor or Loveless. But he was a great friend, they both were. Unfortunately ever since any of them got mixed up with Mother, they all went insane, at least he had time to think and calm down, I mean what else is there to do trapped inside your head as your alien mother is using your body as a puppet. The next who came to mind was the "puppy" Zack, Angeal's protégé. After Genesis and Angeal's desertion, he found an unlikely friendship in the hyperactive young man, besides, it's not every day you yell at the most powerful SOLDIER in Shin-Ra the first time you meet him and live to tell the tale. He was truly a puppy, but in the end he got his wish to be seen as a hero. Lucky him, welcome to the club.

Of course, since there were good memories floating by, there has to be bad ones as well, to balance it out. Stupid laws of balance. Nibelheim was the next to appear, from the mission, to finding the monsters in the tanks, to learning he was one of them himself. When his mother took control, Though he didn't mind burning the infernal town to the ground, I'm sure many people hated it as much as he did (AN: I do I do!) and lastly was the memories of Cloud and his gang. He was truly happy that they could stop him, no matter how many times he will be revived they could handle it. At least cloud would be allowed to revive since the experiment also gave him Jenova cells. Oh well, more company for the Vampire, Vincent. (AN told you, Vincent, you would show up)

He would never forgive himself for putting them through hell.

Sephiroth faintly heard a female's giggle behind him before a soft, familiar voice registered in his mind. "Hello!" he immediately snapped his open and stared astonished at a lovely brunette with long hair in a single, soft braid tied in a pink ribbon. She was wearing a matching dress and soft, beautiful emerald eyes. Sadness entered his own his own less vibrant green eyes and he gently closed his eyes and turned his head in regret.

"So what the other Ancients say is true," she began as she began to walk around Sephiroth slowly. "That you had no control over your own body." Sephiroth chose to remain silent, eyes averted. So the ancients had known about his mother controlling him, he briefly wondered what they would do to him, unable to be absorbed by the planet or risk Jenova trying to destroy the planet if revived and Cloud will have to defeat him once again.

"It's true, I can tell, your eyes are different, I can see the remorse flooding your eyes, you never wanted any of this." She stopped in front of him leaning to see his face, his eyes. "it's okay, I don't blame you, I forgive you."

Sephiroth's head snapped up in shock, eyes widen in confusion, he swiftly calmed down and return to his sadness. "I never asked." He was confused, why did she forgive him so easily, I mean he killed her.

" I know, I also knew that you would never try to ask forgiveness, but I felt like you should know that before you go." She turned away playfully and began to walk away.

"Go? Am I going somewhere?" he asked as curiosity forced him to follow her.

"Yes, I'm sure you are aware of your status, being unable to be absorbed and reincarnated right?" She asked, He nodded his head slightly. "And you also know you can't be revived thanks to Jenova's control over you and plot to destroy Gaia. " Again he nodded in confirmation, not entirely sure where this was going."

"So, we're going to send you to a different dimension" She said as she turned around cheerfully with a kind smile. (AN: was so tempted to stop he for a great cliffhanger but it lacks in length so be happy and review)

Sephiroth drew a blank. What, a different dimension, is that even remotely poss-

"Yes, it is possible." She said reading his mind. "Since you're stuck in limbo for the rest of you existence, neither absorbed nor revived, we feel you should be able to live somewhere you can be yourself."

So, the ancients pitied him and sent him to another dimension to live, but what about…

"Jenova will still try to take over, but her influence would be significantly reduced to nothing more than a annoying voice in the back your head."

"Sephiroth twitched visably, that was getting annoying, but he was glad anyway. Jenova was getting reduced to a voice and he was getting revived into a different dimension, where no one will know of him, or his sins.

"Are you ready?" she asked, stopping and looking back toward him. Sephiroth nodded slowly, as ready as he will ever be going to a different dimension. "I don't deserve this." He remarked solemnly, "Thank you." Aerith just smiled kindly and shook her head.

"The world you will be living on is similar to ours, with the lifestream and powerful humans. The people there are similar to the Wutai, Ninjas. But they are stronger, more advanced. They are able to Channel there own version of the planets Mana, potentally less harmfully than ours but other's mana will burn." She paused to see if he was listening.

"technology wise, they aren't very advanced, especially compared to Midgar. You will still be able to use any the techniques you have acquired. Now when you arrived you will be in a physical body for a few minutes before you will disintegrate into their lifestream and prepare for your revival, unfortunately theirs aren't as strong as our so it will take 12 years" she said. Sephiroth nodded to acknowledge what was said.

"Now, there is someone who would like to say goodbye." She said playfully as she began to walk away again. Sephiroth gave a confused look, who would want to say goodbye to him. Aerith stopped and turned and pointed behind him. Sephiroth turned slowly to find a black clad Spiky haired 1st class SOLDIER who waved to him calmly.

"Zack." His hushed voice difficult to here as guilt flooded through him. He averted his gaze again. The first class SOLDIER walked toward him.

"I'm glad to see your back in control." Said Zack smiling like he usually does, no, that wasn't correct, the smile was a much more mature for the 'puppy'. So even he knew of his unfortunate events, but it still didn't relieve his guilt. Zack stopped in front of him and held out his hand patiently waiting for Sephiroth's hesitant hand. He slowly reached forward and they shook hands, Sephiroth relaxed a little.

"It was a pleasure working with you, Seph." said Zack smiling warmly.

"It was a pleasure, having you as a friend." replied Sephiroth, shocking the younger 1st class SOLDIER. Aerith smiled happily and motioned for Sephiroth to come forward. She said a silent prayer as a black portal appeared in the lifestream beside her. A sign that told him he would need to leave. He walked toward the portal hesitating just before it.

"Please, tell Cloud…that I'm sorry." were his final words before vanishing into the black portal. The two dead spirits watched as the portal closed, both in their mind wishing Sephiroth will find happiness, he deserved it after what he was forced to do, none of it was his fault.

A calming darkness descended over Sephiroth as he felt himself travel at high speeds, hearing the forceful winds whip around him, but never touching him. He wondered how long he had been flying before reducing speed gently to a halt, a blinding light forced him to close his eyes, after a few minutes he slowly opened his eyes and found himself in the middle of a forest. He couldn't move as the weaker lifestream called the new body to be repaired.

Snap!

The sound of a twig breaking caught the attention of the One Winged Angel, he moved his eyes to see what caused it. A man with milky white skin, long greasy black hair and slitted yellow serpentine eyes, walked into the clearing. He immediately was reminded of the crazy Scientist that has originally experimented on him, Hojo.

"Hm, well what do we have here, a dying man…with a wing? Interesting, I wonder if it is a bloodline." The snake like man said before rummaging in his pocket to find a large syringe. "Don't worry, this won't hurt for long." If Sephiroth could of moved, he would have shivered before killing him. The Serpentine man stabbed the needle into his arm before drawing a lot of blood. 'I'll just take this, you don't mind do you." He laugh manically as Sephiroth disintegrated into the new world's life stream, Vowing when he returen he would find the stupid snake and kill it..

End of the chapter,

Sry for being rude in the beginning. Kyuubi is….in time out. I have a 4 day weekend that I will devote to trying to update all of my other stories as well. School is so fricking a pain in my A**. Longest chapter I have written from scratch I have the next chapter already half written on paper, Naruto Enters.

SETH MAXWELL I LOVE YOU….you rock.

Oh Chapters are named after songs again. I need to redo the prologue. May receive a virtual price if you get it right


End file.
